logo_bloopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel Original (2002)
Take 1 The banner reads "Tanzania". Take 2 The banner is green. Take 3 The "Channel" text is replaced by "Rules". Take 4 The Mickey Mouse shape is replaced by a dragon. The director, Stan Cortez (Brian Hanson's own character), shouts "Why you little!" Take 5 The background is Townsville (from The Powerpuff Girls). Stan says "Where the heck am I?" and the narrator says "The city of Townsville!" Amymina5 squeals. Take 6 The lilac blue background from the 1991 WDHV "Feature Presentation" logo is in the Mickey Mouse shape. Take 7 The Powerpuff Girls attack the logo. Bubbles hits the word "ORIGINAL", breaks her arm, and cries in Blanky's (from The Brave Little Toaster) voice. Take 8 The Mickey Mouse shape is replaced by Quisp (from the Quaker Oats' Quisp cereal). Also, the background he is in front of is replaced by Mario's (in his Mario Teaches Typing 2 appearance). Quisp says "It's-a time for you to die!" in Mario's voice and Stan shrieks "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Take 9 The Mickey Mouse shape is replaced by a smiley face. Take 10 The Mickey Mouse shape is replaced by the Soviet Union flag, the background is St. Basil's Cathedral, and the music is "USSR" by Eddy Huntington. Stan says "Cut! The Cold War has been over since 1991, dude!" Take 11 The Mickey Mouse shape is replaced by Tommy Pickles' clown face from the Rugrats episode "In the Dreamtime". The face says "I'm not Mickey Mouse! Hahahaha!" and the audiences Baikinman and Anpanman shrieks "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Take 12 The logo is in a stormy sky background The Director says "Cut! the background is wrong try again!" Take 13 The text Disney and Channel are replaced with Snap Rocks! The Director says "Cut! we're making a Disney channel logo!" Take 14 The logo is done correctly until the logo flies away. The Director says, "Cut! you're not supposed to fly away!" Take 15 The outlined Mickey Mouse head is replaced with a outlined Klasky Cuspo SSF The Director says, "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Take 16 The logo is on a space background. Stan says, "Cut! The background is wrong! Try again!" Take 17 The text doesn't appear. Take 18 The "Original" banner doesn't appear. Take 19 The Mickey Mouse head doesn't appear. Take 20 The "Original" Banner and the Mickey Mouse head don't appear. Take 21 The logo is backwards, except for the text. Take 22 The logo is upside-down, except for the text. Take 23 "Disney" and "Original" swap places. Take 24 The Mickey Mouse head outline and the banner are Red instead of blue. Take 25 The Pixie dust doesn't appear. Take 26 The trail of Pixie dust doesn't appear. Take 27 The banner reads "Productions". Take 28 The Pixie dust flies in front of the logo when it reappears. Take 29 The slimy background inside the mickey mouse head doesn't appear, so we see the cloudy sky inside the Mickey Mouse head. Take 30 The slimy background and the cloudy sky swap places. Take 31 The logo doesn't wobble. Take 32 The logo keeps wobbling too much, causing the music to malfunction, and the logo to explode. Take 33 The logo's colors are inverted. Take 34 eloc08 touches the slimy background inside the logo with his hand, causing him to get burned. Take 35 "Disney" and "Channel" swap places. Take 36 The logo is done correctly. Category:Disney